Ben Jensen
Benjamin "Ben" Peter Jensen is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Jensen started his stunt career in the late '70s with the television pilot BJ and the Bear (1978). Among the actors he has doubled for are (1999 in Dogma), (2001 in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back), and (2002 in Poolhall Junkies). Jensen served as stunt coordinator for films such as the drama The Tempest (1998, with John Glover and John Pyper-Ferguson), the comedy Deal of a Lifetime (1999), the action film One Man's Hero (1999), the thriller The Deep End (2001), and the comedy Stark Raving Mad (2002, along Gregory J. Barnett). In Bryan Singer's superhero film X-Men (2000), Jensen portrayed a stunt Sabretooth cop. The film features Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Bruce Davison, Scott Leva, and stunts by Troy Brenna. In its sequel X2 (2002), Jensen worked as stunt rigger. In the '80s, he performed stunts in the television movie The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Fifteen Years Later Affair (1983, with Pete Turner), the television series Legmen (1984, starring Bruce Greenwood), the horror film The Return of the Living Dead (1985, with stunts by Erik Cord, Ralph Garrett, Kim Koscki, Joel Kramer, Paula Moody, Bernie Pock, and Brian J. Williams), the horror film Evil Dead II (1987), the science fiction film Programmed to Kill (1987, with Chuck Hicks and B.J. Davis), the action film Commando Squad (1987), Miracle Mile (1988, with Denise Crosby and Robert DoQui, and stunts by Stephen R. Hudis, Ken Lesco, and Dennis Madalone), and the action drama Riding the Edge (1989). Further stunt credits in the '90s include the horror film Tremors (1990, with George Colucci and Jeff Imada), the television horror film Child of Darkness, Child of Light (1991, with Claudette Nevins and Alan Oppenheimer), the drama Barton Fink (1991), the television series Crossroads (1991), the fantasy film Super Mario Bros. (1993), the adventure film The River Wild (1994), the television series Deadly Games (1995, starring Christopher Lloyd), the thriller Hard Time (1996), the crime drama Last Man Standing (1996), the science fiction film Aasteroid (1997), the television drama Bella Mafia (1997, with Gina Philips and stunts by Leslie Hoffman), 's science fiction thriller Godzilla (1998), and Bryan Singer's thriller Apt Pupil (1998, with Mickey Cottrell, Bruce Davison, and stunts by Dustin Courtney, Lane Leavitt, and Ken Bates). Since 2000, Jensen performed stunts in the comedy American Virgin (2000, along John Gillespie and Dana Hee), the thriller The Right Temptation (2000, with Joanna Cassidy and stunts by Al Jones and Cole McKay), the science fiction film Stranded (2001), the drama Beyond the City Limits (2001, with stunts by Joey Anaya and Noby Arden), the adventure film The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock), and the comedy Bringing Down the House (2003, with Randy Oglesby, Michael Ensign, and stunts by Elle Alexander). He also worked as stunt rigger on several episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001-2003), where he worked along Trek stunt performers Edward Conna, Christopher Leps, Scott Workman, Kevin Derr, Troy Brenna, Mike Mukatis, Theo Kypri, and Mark Aaron Wagner. External link * Jensen, Ben Jensen, Ben Jensen, Ben